dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Charizard X vs Mega Charizard Y
No rules. Just bloodshed. DBX! Battle of the Mega Zards Setting: Pokemon Stadium The sun shone brightly over the buzzing amphitheater, where the middle ground, with a pokeball shape drawn in the middle with green markings, hummed with anticipation. A battle between two trainers was scheduled to take place today, and excited battle fans lined the risers to watch. The announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers, announcing the beginning of the matchup as the two rivalling trainers stepped onto the turf of the arena. One was in a red cap and jacket with blue jeans, and the other was in a golden vest with a yellow cap that was turned backwards. The one in gold stared at the other with a smug grin, as if he was sure of victory. The one in red held his face downward, hiding any real expression. The announcer's loud, shrill voice boomed over the loudspeaker system, commanding the trainers to send out their respective Pokemon. The boy in gold threw out his red and white capsule. Gold: Go, Charizard! A large, impressive Charizard exploded from the ball in a flash of light, stomping the ground and roaring challengingly. The trainer in red stared at the orange fire lizard unemotionally. Red: ... Red took out his own Pokeball and tossed it forth, his own Charizard erupting from it. The two Zards glared at each other and roared fiercely, some embers spitting from their mouths. Gold and Red exchanged glances before nodding, knowing that if their Charizards remained the same it would be impossible to tell them apart mid-battle. So Gold's hand flew to the Mega Ring on his wrist, and Red grasped the Mega Stone in his pocket. With an eruption of rainbow light from both Charizards, Red's Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and Gold's Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard Y. Both newly powered up Pokemon roared at the other, preparing to battle as their trainers gave them the command. Gold: Charizard, go for it! Red: *waves his hand* HERE WE GO!!! As the two Zards charged forth and collided in the center of the arena, the sun above began to turn harsher with its rays due to Charizard Y's Drought ability. Their claws interlocked, struggling tor dominance as their fangs bared at each other. With its greater physical ability, Charizard X used Charizard Y's own weight against him. He threw the orange lizard over his head and onto the ground behind him, a cry of mixed shock and pain flying forth from Y's mouth. Red nodded to his Charizard as if approving the continuation of its attack, and X growled shortly in acknowledgement before taking off towards its adversary, who was recovering from being thrown. X's claws, glowing a faint lime green as Tough Claws empowered them, raised into the air as he growled. Y's head was down low as it got up from the dirty ground, but it whirled upward as X's claws fell toward its neck, mouth open wide. Y belched a stream of burning fire up at X, scorching the black and blue dragon with the unexpected attack. X stumbled back, roaring in surprise as its face burned with Drought-enhanced flame. Gold: Get him now, Charizard! Y took its trainer's command and flapped its wings, propelling itself high into the air. It did an impressive midair loop before charging down at X, engulfed in bright orange embers, and crashed into the foe's blue stomach with both the sound of crackling fires and a loud, resounding roar of agony from X. The darker dragon flew backwards, narrowly missing Gold as it sailed through the air and into the side wall of the arena. Y's wings beat softly in the air, seeing if its opponent would rise again. X did as Y was expecting, getting up angrily from the cracked hole its body had smashed in the barrier of the side. X's maw flashed open and blasted a savage cry, and Y roared in kind. Another blast of fire escaped from the latter Charizard's jaw, and the former responded similarly with a bright blue flame, its deceptively cool color contrasting with Y's bright orange and red. Y sent a powerful surge of flame through its stream and cut it off, flying around the power struggle of the fires. X noticed this and foolishly turned to face the incoming dragon, forgetting completely about the stream of fire which pelted him suddenly with incredible temperatures. Y flew in and grabbed X by the throat, flew him up in the air, and exhumed a Fire Blast onto its opponent. X roared from the explosion and flew towards the ground. Y growled and soared down to meet its for in midair, and X recovered from falling and flew up. They slashed at each other with their claws repeatedly, sending bright sparks flying from the points of impact. Finally, after a good amount of clashing, X landed a Thunderpunch on Y, sending bolts of electricity sparking through the orange Pokemon. Y growled loudly and X reared back for a Mega Punch. However, before the Pokemon could charge up the attack, Y spat a cloud of fumes from its mouth, shrouding X's face in a Smokescreen. X growled in confusion and swung its fist forward, missing by a mile. Y took the opportunity and coated itself in flames before flying into X's backside with a Flame Charge. X roared loudly in pain and smashed into the ground below, kicking up some dust as it impacted the ground. Y flew down and landed next to its trainer, who patted its neck appreciatively. As the smoke cleared, X could be seen sprawled on the ground, a ring of stars comically spinning around its head. In a flash of the same rainbow energy as before, the Pokemon reverted back to its original form, knocked unconscious. The crowd exploded into cheers of enthusiasm as the victor was revealed. Gold hugged Y's neck happily. Gold: We did it, Charizard! We won! Great job! Y tilted its head to the sky and breathed a stream of flames victoriously before rubbing its head on its trainer's back, another flash of rainbow light going off as it went back to being a regular Charizard. Red sighed, bitterly disappointed he and his Pokemon had lost. Red: ... Red withdrew his Charizard into its Pokeball, the large fire lizard dissipating into a beam of red light as it flew back into its capsule. Gold left his Charizard's side and extended his hand to Red. Gold: Great battle! Your Charizard is really strong! Red smiled faintly and clasped his fellow trainer's hand in a strong handshake. Red: ...As is yours. DBX! Category:GalacticAttorney Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights